


An Overtagged Drawfee Drabble Sequel

by xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx (AnnabethBlack)



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: > looks like a crocodile, 100 words, Angel!Caldwell, Angel!Nathan, Angels, Apocalypse, Bible, Biblical Apocalypse, Caw Caw, Creation, Creation of the platypus, Definitely a triology or a trilogy is next week is as boring as this, Destruction, Drabble, Drawfee > Masters Degree, God (implied), I wrote this in a lecture, I'm Sorry, Inside jokes, Marsupials, May be a triology???, Platypus, Platypus Overlord, Sequel, Series, The dinosaur is 3d and holographic, The miracle of life, The notebook I wrote this in has a dinosaur on the cover, actually 101 words, all things must die, and fire, and rum for the red god, be jealous, bonus word, burning (implied), burning city (also implied), but only in the tag, dead bodies everywhere (implied), destruction by the platypus, duck beaver hybrid, echidna (also implied), echidna (henchmen and friends), ficlet but shorter, first Drawfee fic of 2018, flaming cars (implied), follow gayfee on twitter, follow-up fic, global shutdown, heaven (implied), inspired by Cam, just a whole lot of smoke, maybe confused with astrology, misused hyphen, monotreme (implied), no in text seagull references, not the first time the government will shut down this week, not to be confused with astronomy, one-hundred words, or a trilogy, or read the first one second, overtagged, platypi, platypieces, platypus apocalypse, read in order of seagull preference, read the first one first, red skies (implied), reference: astronomical, seagull (animal), seagull (bird), seagull (fic type), seagull (implied), second installment, sequel sounds like seagull, tax fraud (implied), the miracle of creation, the professor was really boring, train of thought tags, unnecessary semi-colon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx
Summary: Remember the Overtagged Drawfee Drabble? It now has a sequel. Strap in for a wild ride of mass destruction!





	An Overtagged Drawfee Drabble Sequel

“Help! A platypus is controlling me!” 

Caldwell and Nathan peered through the clouds down at the screaming earth. With each explosion the pair winced; their levels of regret were off astronomical.

“I told you not to give it a third eye.” Caldwell nudged Nathan as the platypus blast a laser-beam from the third eye on its forehead.

“It it the third eye Caldwell?” Nathan asked in disbelief. “ _ OR IS IT THE TELEPATHIC POWERS YOU GAVE IT _ ?”

Caldwell was silent for a moment, looking from Nathan to the destruction of God’s beloved creation and back again.

“Oh dang, you right. My bad.”


End file.
